


To Act Rashly (Without Regret)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Sabe recieves a package in what she will later learn are the last days of the Republic.





	To Act Rashly (Without Regret)

**Author's Note:**

> 10) hyacinth

Sabe recieves a package in what she will later learn are the last days of the Republic.

“I go to kill my heart, but a piece will always lay with you, forever in the warm sunlight of an early Naboo morning. You held it, and me, in your capable hands, and I long for your support even now. Especially now, when things are falling to pieces. But please trust in me. Trust in my love for you.”

There were more words, blurred against the rare paper, as if written in haste. Distractions, or rambling of a nervous mind, Sabe couldn’t say for sure.

It was signed Forever Yours. That more than the rest had Sabe fighting back tears. Padme always was more rash than people expected of her. But Sabe could read between the lines well enough. And all handmaidens had studied the old language of the flowers. The pale blue blossoms were beautiful yes, but Padme should know her better than this. She would not sit idelly by while Padme flew off into some new danger. She would chase after, and stand by her side, together, as it should have been all these years. She’d stayed away long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyacinths message is: Be happy and make time to play, but do not act rashly, as this can lead to deep regrets.  
> ~  
> One tiny message to an old sometimes lover changes everything. Sabe definitely manages to find Padme, if not before Mustafar then after and she keeps her from dying. They will go on to heal and spread much mayhem in the burgeoning Rebellion. With at least one, if not both of her babies at their side.


End file.
